TELEFONO DESCOMPUESTO Version Chrno Crusade
by AngelaMort
Summary: 6 versiones. . . 6 personas del convento de Magdala... 1 noticia... y una pobre hermana Kate que no sabe la que la espera... ::ONESHOT::


**NOTA: **Pues Aquí vamos. Los personajes de Chrno Crusade son creación de Daisuke Moriyama y Gonzo Digimation. Yo solo utilizo a estos divertidos personajes para crear historias salidas de mi mente retorcida, algo así como si fueran mis ratoncitos de laboratorio... (chale, ya soné como Rosette, rayos!)

**TELÉFONO DESCOMPUESTO**

**(Versión Chrno Crusade)**

**Por: Ángela-Mort**

**PRIMERA VERSIÓN: LA HERMANA KATE IMPARTIENDO LA INFORMACIÓN AL REVERENDO REMINGTON.**

Todo comenzó una mañana en el convento de Magdala, donde la Hermana Kate como siempre se encontraba en su despacho. Estaba tranquilamente leyendo un periódico, hasta que vio una noticia interesante. Uno de los sucesos astrológicos mas importantes iban a suceder esa noche, el cometa Halley que solo cruza por la tierra cada 78 años al fin iba a aparecer.

-"Quizá sea una buena oportunidad para olvidar por lo menos un momento los problemas que hemos tenido últimamente" –pensó la Hermana quien se acomodó sus gafas- "Si, un espectáculo maravilloso los hará sentir mejor"

En eso, alguien llama a la puerta.

-Adelante –indicó la Hermana.

Para sorpresa, era nada mas y nada menos que aquel hombre rubio de ojos azules.

-Hermana Kate, buenos días –saludó amable el recién llegado.

-Buenos días, Reverendo Remington, veo que ha llegado de su viaje.

-Así es, he llegado desde Chicago, pero no hay noticias nuevas de... bueno, usted sabe.

-Si... –Kate dio un suspiro- En fin, ¿Le puedo pedir un favor?

-Seguro.

-Si de pura casualidad llegase a ver a Rosette o a Azmaria ¿Les podría informar lo siguiente?

-Seguro ¿Pero de que trata?

-Pues bien... hum... –musitó la hermana y aclaró su garganta:

"_EL SABADO A LAS 20:00HRS DEBEN PRESENTARSE SIN EXCEPCIÓN DE NADIE EN EL PATIO PRINCIPAL DEL CONVENTO DE MAGDALA PARA PRESENCIAR EL COMETA HALLEY EL CUAL SOLO PASA CADA 78 AÑOS. PARA DESPUÉS TRATAR DE OTROS ASUNTOS RELACIONADOS CON ESTE MISMO, TODO CON ORDEN DE LA HERMANA KATE."_

...y eso es todo –concluyó la Hermana.

Remington la miró extrañado.

-Solo es una pequeña invitación para ver este espectáculo, tengo mis razones. Yo le informaré a las demás hermanas.

-De acuerdo Hermana Kate –respondió Ewan- Me retiro.

-Pase usted.

Remington salió del despacho como si nada.

**SEGUNDA VERSIÓN: REVERENDO REMINGTON IMPARTIENDO LA INFORMACIÓN A AZMARIA.**

El Reverendo Remington iba caminando como si nada en los pasillos del convento, que para su suerte se topó con Azmaria.

-Buenos días Reverendo Remington –saludó la peli-violácea.

-Azmaria, que bueno que te encuentro.

-¿Sucede algo, Reverendo?

-Así es –respondió el rubio- Es una noticia de la Hermana Kate.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y que sucede?

-Pues... –Remington tomó aire- Una invitación que dice así:

"_EL VIERNES 20 DEBEN PRESENTARSE SIN EXCEPCIÓN DE NADIE EN EL PATIO DEL CONVENTO DE MAGDALA PARA PRESENCIAR A HALLEY EL CUAL TIENE 78 AÑOS. PARA DESPUÉS TRATARNOS Y RELACIONARNOS TODOS JUNTOS CON ESTE MISMO. TODO CON ORDEN DE LA HERMANA KATE."_

...y eso fue lo que me dijo.

-Oh.. –musitó extrañada.

-Ah, y si ves a Rosette, le informas ¿Si?

-Seguro.

Ambos se despiden hasta que...

-¿Qué era lo que tenia que decir? –se preguntó así misma Azmaria quien se rascaba la cabeza.

**TERCERA VERSIÓN: AZMARIA IMPARTIENDO LA INFORMACIÓN A CHRNO.**

Azmaria iba de lo mas normal por el jardín del convento, que para sorpresa de ella, en un árbol recargado se encontraba Chrno, sin dudarlo fue hacia él.

-¡Hola Chrno!

-Hola Azmaria.

-Oye ¿Has visto a Rosette?

-Hum... pues creo que fue a darse un baño, no estoy muy seguro ¿Por?

-Pues tengo un informe por parte de la hermana Kate.

-Ya veo... –respondió el demonio- Pues si quieres dime y cuando la vea se lo comunico.

-¿En serio? –preguntó junto con una sonrisa- ¡Gracias! Pues bueno, era mas o menos así...

"_EL VIERNES BEBERÁN 20 SI SE PRESENTAN SIN EXCEPCIÓN DE NADIE EN EL PATIO DEL CONVENTO DE MAGDALA PARA PRESENCIAR LOS 78 AÑOS DE HALLEY UN CIENTÍFICO COMETA. PARA DESPUÉS TRATARNOS Y RELACIONARNOS TODOS JUNTOS CON ESTE MISMO. TODO POR ORDEN DE LA HERMANA KATE."_

... si, eso es. –finalizó Azmaria.

-Que extraño –murmuró Chrno quien se rascaba la cabeza- Pero viniendo de la Hermana Kate, creo que es normal.

-Así es –respondió la peli-violácea- Pues bueno, yo me voy que tengo que hacer otras cosillas.

Ambos se despidieron y Azmaria se alejó de ahí.

**CUARTA VERSIÓN: CHRNO IMPARTIENDO LA INFORMACIÓN A ROSETTE.**

Chrno seguía recostado en la copa del árbol, cuando en eso Rosette va llegando a donde él.

-¡Chrno, tenemos una misión mas en el norte de Brooklyn! –decía emocionada la rubia.

-Ah pues manos a la obra –el demonio se levantó- Por cierto, antes de que se me olvide, tengo una noticia para ti de parte de la Hermana Kate.

-¿De la hermana Kate? –preguntó extrañada.

-Así es –respondió Chrno- Esta es la noticia:

"_EL VIERNES SIN EXCEPCIÓN DE NADIE SI SE PRESENTAN 20 PRIMEROS EN EL PATIO DEL CONVENTO DE MAGDALA PRESENCIARAN EL CUMPLEAÑOS DEL FAMOSO HALLEY Y SU CIENTIFICO COMETA, ESTO SUCEDE CADA 78 AÑOS. PARA DESPUÉS TRATARLO Y RELACIONARNOS CON ÉL. TODO EN ORDEN E INVITA LA HERMANA KATE."_

-¡Yei, fiesta! –dijo Rosette animada- Aun que no se quien es ese tal Halley, quizá un viejo conocido de la hermana.

-¿Tu crees?

-¡Si! Ven acompáñame.

-¿a dónde? ¿A la misión?

-No, a hablarle a Satella e invitarla.

-Pe... pero...

-¡Vamos!

Rosette toma de la mano a Chrno y se lo lleva de ahí.

**QUINTA VERSIÓN: ROSETTE IMPARTIENDO LA INFORMACIÓN A SATELLA.**

Rosette había llegado al teléfono mas cercano y estaba hablando con susodicha pelirroja de grandes atributos.

-¿Hola? Satella que bueno que te encuentro... si te llamaba para invitarte a una fiesta que se organizará aquí en el convento... si...

Mientras hablaba, Chrno solo observaba a Christopher y una gotita al estilo anime salía de su frente.

-Aja... –continuó Rosette- Si, mira es algo mas o menos así:

"_EL VIERNES 20 SIN EXCEPCIÓN DE NADIE SI SE PRESENTAN PRIMERO EN EL PATIO DEL CONVENTO MAGDALA DISFRUTARAN DE HALLEY Y SUS COMETAS LOS CUALES SON FAMOSOS Y TIENEN 78 AÑOS. PARA DESPUÉS TRATAR Y RELACIONARNOS CON ELLOS. ATENTAMENTE LA HERMANA KATE."_

... de acuerdo, te veo acá, Bye –cuelga el teléfono.

-¿Estas segura de que lo dijiste bien? –preguntó Chrno un poco desconfiado.

-¡Claro! –respondió la rubia- ¿Acaso desconfías de mi?

-. . . –silencio sepulcral de Chrno.

-Pues bueno, ahora si, vamos a la misión para después regresar a la fiesta.

Ambos se van de ahí.

La noticia de Halley había sido impartida por todo el convento, hasta lo habían puesto en grande y a la vista de todos.

**AVISO EN EL MURAL DEL CONVENTO DE MAGDALA.**

"_EL VIERNES CUMPLE EL CONVENTO DE MAGDALA 78 AÑOS, POR LO CUAL SE LIBERA A TODO MUNDO EN EL PATIO DE ESTA MISMA, PARA FESTEJAR Y RELACIONARNOS EN LA FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS. DISFRUTARÁN DE LA PRESENCIA DE HALLEY Y SUS COMETAS, UN GRUPO MUY FAMOSO. INVITA LA HERMANA KATE."_

**FIN**

**NOTA DE MI:** Si, lo sé, pura estupidez.

Un fic inspirado en un e-mail que hace tiempo me mandó mi máma. De hecho este fic lo escribí originalmente para la sección de Saint Seiya, es decir, ahí lo plasmé primero. Y también lo hice versión Witch Hunter Robin. (los 2 fics están ya publicados, si quieren leerlos denle clic en mi perfil) Y se me ocurrió hacerlo a la versión CC, así que es mi primer fic de este anime y espero haberlo hecho bien.

Si, soy especialista en escribir incoherencia y media, por eso me di a conocer en la sección de SS jeje y espero hacerlo aquí también.

Y bueno, como siempre si tienes dudas, tomatazos, sugerencias o criticas constructivas, escríbeme un mail, review, PV, o via MSN. Los veo en la próxima. Lean fics de Saint Seiya. Au Revoir!

"_**Escribo para el niño que llevamos dentro.**_

_**Mis lectores son, sobre todo, mis cómplices" –Paulo Coelho**_

_----_


End file.
